Bokutachi No Melody
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: For Seto and Kisara love is a song. Actually its three songs. One for falling in love, one for breaking up, and one for making up
1. Meeting

The bright afternoon sun blazed in the sky. Many of the children were tanning on the beach or playing in the water. Ten-year-
    
    old Seto looked out at the beach and vast ocean from his bedroom window and sighed. All  the children were having 
    
    fun this summer except him. When he'd heard that Gozaburo was taking him and Mokuba to the summerhouse in Osaka, Seto
    
     had hoped he might get to enjoy the beach. Instead he had been faced with mountains of schoolwork. He brought 
    
    his attention back to the textbook in his hand. He read the chapter quickly. It was all about the battle at Sekigahara. Then he
    
     began doing his math assignment. Just as he finished, the door to the room opened. In stepped Gozaburo. A young 
    
    woman followed him. She had long blonde hair down to her shoulders. Seto recognized her as Takako Kaiba, Gozaburo's 
    
    wife. 
    
     "How are the lessons going?" he asked coldly 
    
     "I'm finished with my assignment," Seto answered meekly 
    
     "Good then start on next week's lessons," Gozaburo ordered 
    
       "Oh Danna –sama, he's just a child. What's the harm in letting him go out to the beach today? Please?" Takako asked. 
    
    Gozaburo considered it for a moment then relented. 
    
     "Alright fine, but be back in time for dinner," he ordered 
    
    Seto stood and bowed to Gozaburo. He would be in trouble if he did not show respect. The gratitude he felt toward Takako
    
     for freeing him from his work for a little while was tremendous. Gozaburo left. 
    
     "Domo Arigato, Takako," Seto said 
    
    She smiled and ruffled his hair. 
    
     "Go on," she smiled 
    
    Then she went after Gozaburo. Seto was glad he at least had one friend in this house. 
    
    _~I'll always remember_
    
    _It was late afternoon_
    
    _It lasted forever_
    
    _And ended too soon_
    
    _You were all by yourself_
    
    _Staring up at a dark gray sky_
    
    _I was changed~_
    
    He grabbed his bathing suit and changed quickly. He then found Mokuba and invited him to come along. He rushed out onto 
    
    the sand. He splashed in the water for a moment. Then the sky turned pewter gray. Drops began to fall and 
    
    people rushed from the beach to shelter. 
    
     "Go back in, Mokuba," Seto ordered 
    
                    "But...
    
                    "I'll come in a minute," he yelled back. 
    
    'Great. The one day Gozaburo lets me out of the house and it rains,' Seto thought, staring up at the sky. The drops ran down 
    
    his face, soaking him and cooling him. Nearby a young girl watched from behind a pier. She approached 
    
    him shyly. Seto noticed her. 
    
     "I'm Seto," Seto said, introducing himself
    
    Seto found the young girl very pretty. She had sapphire eyes and long silver hair. She smiled at him. 
    
     "I like that name. I'm Kisara," the young girl answered. 
    
    Seto followed her under the pier. The two of them huddled under. Soon the storm had blown over, and the sun was out again. 
    
    Kisara smiled and stretched in the warm sunlight.
    
     "Tag!" Seto called out, touching Kisara on the arm. 
    
    He raced off laughing. Kisara followed giggling. Soon she had reached him and tagged his arm. He turned and she raced away
    
     playfully. They played for an hour, and then the two of them stopped and breathed. They smiled.
    
     "Race you back to the ocean," Kisara shouted as she rushed off again. Seto ran after her. He watched her suddenly
    
     bump into a young blonde boy. The blonde wore a green t-shirt and beside him stood a young girl with red-brown hair. Seto 
    
    raced to where they stood.
    
     "I'm sorry," Kisara said 
    
     "Naw s'okay," the young boy answered 
    
    Seto reached them and helped Kisara up. 
    
     "I'm Kisara. Sorry again for bumping into you," she said 
    
     "Joey, and this is my sister, Serenity. Don't worry about it," the young boy said 
    
     "Well nice meeting you," Serenity said 
    
    She raced back down to the ocean. Seto went with her. The two splashed each other. Dinnertime came too soon, and Seto
    
     was forced to go back to the house. 
    
    _~In places no one would find_
    
    _All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_
    
    _It was then that I realized_
    
    _That forever was in your eyes_
    
    _The moment I saw you cry_
    
    _The moment that I saw you cry~_
    
    Dinner was a silent affair. An emergency photo shoot had called Takako back to Domino for the night. So, dinner was only 
    
    Seto, Mokuba, Gozaburo, and Hobbs. Hobbs watched silently as the three ate. Gozaburo glared at young Seto. Seto
    
     was wondering about Kisara and what she was doing. Would he ever see her again? Meanwhile Kisara was at her home
    
     wondering what Seto was doing. 
    
    ~_It was late in September_
    
    _And I'd seen you before (and you were)_
    
    _You were always the cold one_
    
    _But I was never that sure_
    
    _You were all by yourself_
    
    _Staring up at a dark gray sky_
    
    _I was changed~_
    
    Kisara wandered through the woods on her way back from school. Her parents had moved to Domino that fall. She breathed
    
     deep. The woods seemed so peaceful at this time of day. She felt hidden and safe among the trees. A September breeze blew
    
     her hair. The breeze picked up a bunch of scarlet and yellow leaves and fluttered them around her. Suddenly, she noticed
    
     someone. He was standing there looking up at the sky. She got closer and realized it was Seto, the young boy she'd met at
    
     the beach. She also noticed that he was crying. 
    
    _~In places no one would find_
    
    _All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_
    
    _It was then that I realized_
    
    _That forever was in your eyes_
    
    _The moment I saw you cry~_
    
    She watched him quietly. The tears were soft and they trailed down his face gently. His back was against the tree. 
    
    _~I wanted to hold you_
    
    _I wanted to make it go away_
    
    _I wanted to know you_
    
    _I wanted to make your everything, all right....~_
    
    As Kisara watched, a warm feeling saturated her heart. There and then she knew she did not want him to cry ever again. She
    
     wanted him to smile always. She wanted to make him happy. It was then that she fell in love. 
    
    ~_I'll always remember..._
    
    _It was late afternoon..._
    
    _In places no one would find...~_
    
    She walked over to him. Seto heard footsteps on the leaves and looked up. He recognized Kisara immediately. He turned 
    
    away to hide the tears. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Seto could smell the soft scent of ivory 
    
    soap and chamomile on her skin. He was calmed all over. He wrapped his arms around her and cried softly into her hair. She
    
     did not know how long they stayed like that. She only knew that she felt so warm in his arms. She could feel his 
    
    heart beating against hers. 
    
     "What happened?" she asked 
    
     "Gozaburo he…" Seto began 
    
    Seto went silent. 
    
     "Seto, its alright you can tell me," Kisara said 
    
    She looked up into his eyes. They were ocean blue and the most soulful eyes she had ever seen. She lost herself in them for a 
    
    moment. She could look into them forever. The wind blew bringing a fresh shower of scarlet and gold leaves 
    
    down on them. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. Kisara wished that the kiss could last 
    
    forever. 
    
    _~In places no one would find_
    
    _All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_
    
    _It was then that I realized_
    
    _That forever was in your eyes_
    
    _The moment I saw you cry~_

They broke apart, each of them blushing. She promised to meet him there again tomorrow. Seto ran back toward the mansion and Kisara returned to her home. They were able to meet many more times. Each time was peaceful. Sometimes they talked about anything and everything. Sometimes they just sat in silence simply being together. Unfortunately at the end of the year Kisara's family moved again. 

"I don't want you to go," Seto said, hugging Kisara tight

            "I wish I didn't have to leave," Kisara answered 

The couple simply held each other and cried. Neither wanting to say goodbye.

*************Six years later************

Sixteen-year-old Seto walked into a bookstore. An Autumn breeze blew into the store as he walked in.His Lit. teacher had assigned a new novel for the class and he needed to find a copy. He reached for a copy of the book, then a hand brushed his. He followed it down to a young woman. A young woman he had not seen in years. 

"Kisara?" he asked 

             "Seto?" she responded 

I do not own Yu-gi-oh 

When Takako calls Gozaburo Danna it means husband. Remember that flashback with Joey and Serenity at the beach? I saw it today and got the idea to add it to the beach scene. The first part doesn't go with the lyrics at all, but hopefully I made up for that with the second part. The song is called Cry and it's by Mandy Moore. I always wanted to see a songfic for Seto written to this song. Thansk to www.azlyrics.com for the lyrics.Thank you for reading and please review. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2: Regret **
    
    The wind howled outside of Kaiba mansion. The sound of pouring rain was all that filled 
    
    Seto's ears. At first he had been angry at the storm for knocking out his power, but he 
    
    knew that cursing at a darkened empty house would do nothing. Seto squatted and put the 
    
    lighter to the fireplace. The logs caught fire, and an orange glow filled the room. The fire 
    
    provided just enough light to see; dark shadows hovered just outside the fire's glow. Seto 
    
    stared at the dancing flames for a moment. How long had it been since he'd last sat by the 
    
    fire? Seto then went to the dresser in the living room and found the emergency candles. 
    
    He lit them too and placed them on the coffee table and side tables. He lit five in all. He 
    
    could feel the eerie atmosphere the lights created. By candlelight the burgundy carpet and
    
     everything in the room seemed more vivid, glowing in it's own aura. Seto sat on the 
    
    floor. He did not enjoy being idle, but there was not much he could do seeing as the storm
    
     had forced him from his laptop (what a time to be out of backup batteries). Soon he was 
    
    bored so he found a deck of duel cards and began laying out his collection. His mind 
    
    wandered. Outside the rain began to turn into snow. Now there was no noise. The silence 
    
    weighed on Seto's mind and heart. 
    
     'It's too quiet. I wonder how Mokuba is doing? If he were here at least I'd have 
    
    someone to talk to. Moto better take good care of him. Sleepover, how ridiculous,' 
    
    Random thoughts such as these floated through his mind.
    
    _~Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii?Oshiete_
    
    _Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka~_
    
    Memories of the recent past blended with memories of long ago. Painful thoughts and 
    
    emotions danced across his heart and mind. Visions of Gozaburo yelling flickered before 
    
    his mind's eye. Try as he might to keep the suppressed thoughts from coming, the 
    
    maddening silence and flickering flames only added to his depressed mood. It was in this 
    
    same house where he had been tortured. Here the painful memories were all too present. 
    
    Now he was remembering. Now he was reminiscing in memories he never wanted to 
    
    have. He could hear the screams, taste the tears, and see the blood. It was all so long ago
    
     yet, so painful. 
    
    _~Hontou was Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta~_

The candles were halfway spent. Seto dropped the Mystical Elf card from his hand. A drop of hot wax fell on his arm, pulling him from his revelry. He noticed that absentmindedly he had been gripping one of the candles.

'Kisara would say that the candles provided atmosphere,' he thought.Kisara. The name brought a fresh batch of memories. In the weeks following her sudden.reappearance she and Seto had spent some time together. Things had been going well. Too well, Seto began to worry about getting too involved. He convinced himself that she would never understand who he was or his new life. He became cold and withdrawn toward her. He withdrew into work and spent less and less time with her. He would cancel dates at the last minute. He would promise to meet her and never show. Three months and countless broken promises later, she confronted him and he had simply walked away from her, ending the relationship. 
    
    _~fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru_
    
    _I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate_
    
    _Itsukano Kagayaki suteta_
    
    _Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou~_
    
    Seto climbed onto the couch and stretched. He was tired. Also his eyes hurt from the dim
    
     light. He closed them and slipped into a semi conscious state. Sleep began to wash over
    
     him. He wanted to lose himself to the darkness, to not have to feel or think. He began to 
    
    dream of a night, the night he let Kisara go. 
    
    _~Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete_
    
    _Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka~_
    
    *****************Three weeks ago **********
    
    It was a brisk autumn night. Kisara and Seto stood underneath a solid oak in the city park. The silver moon was full. 
    
     "Seto, please. I need to know. Are you serious about me?" she asked 
    
    Her eyes were anxious and expectant. Seto hesitated. He cared about her, and he knew he did. He wanted to hold her more 
    
    then anything right. She had made him feel safe, carefree, and happier than he had been in a long time. 
    
     'She'll only hurt you if you give her your heart,' a voice in Seto's mind whispered 
    
    Suddenly, he refused to be vulnerable, refused to let her hurt him, refused to admit that he needed her. Before his heart could 
    
    stop him, Seto answered 
    
     "No,"
    
    Kisara's sapphire eyes shook with despair. In one syllable he had destroyed her happiness, and shattered her heart. She 
    
    turned and fled. Her silver hair fluttered behind as she ran. Seto watched her disappear into darkness, his face blank. A gust of 
    
    wind blew, and he pulled his jacket closer around himself. Somehow he could not get warm. 

**************************************************
    
    _~Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara~_

The crackling of the fire brought Seto back to consciousness. He remembered the brief dream. He remembered the tears on the verge of spilling as she looked at him one last time. He remembered the utter desperation as he watched her run away. Immediately he had regretted it. He had wanted to call out to her to come back, but she was gone. He had hurt her, and he felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered 

She would never hear him, but somehow he had needed to say it. Sighing, he got up and gathered the duel cards he had left on the floor. The Blue Eyes White Dragon glittered in the firelight as Seto picked it up. He added it to the growing stack in his hand. Then he went to the desk and put it in the drawer. As he was closing the drawer something caught his eye. 
    
    _~fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni_
    
    _I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi_
    
    _Anata no Nukumori kakushi_
    
    _Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru~_

It was a framed picture of him and Kisara. She had her arms around his neck in a hug. She was laughing and Seto was smiling too. They looked so happy in the picture. He looked at it fondly for a moment. Then he shook his head. She was gone. She was gone because of him, and she wasn't coming back. He put the picture back in the drawer. 
    
    _~fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru_
    
    _I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate_
    
    _Itsukano Kagayaki suteta_
    
    _Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou~_

Again silence filled the house. He remembered how happy he had been with Kisara. Absentmindedly he put his hand over his heart. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill run throughhis body again. Getting up, he added another log to the fire. 

'I'm all alone now,' Seto thought 

Seto could feel tears well in his eyes at that thought. He looked up, trying to drain them away, refusing to let them fall. Presently his hand wrapped around a small picture on the table. It was the picture of his younger self. In the picture he was smiling. He had been happy when the picture was taken. They had just given out new toys, and Seto had gotten a soccer ball. At the time he thought it was cool. The young boy in the picture looked innocent and genuinely glad. It was a picture of who Seto used to be. A picture of who hehad been before Gozaburo, before he gave up on being happy, before he his hearthad turned to ice, before he had learned misery. Then Seto went to the desk and pulled out the picture of him and Kisara. As he was pulling out the picture he noticed something else in the drawer. It was an old photograph of Gozaburo Kaiba. Apparently Gozaburo had left that in his desk and it had never been found until now. Seto scowled at the picture. Gozaburo hadtaken away the joy Seto possessed, and Kisara had tried to share her joy with him. An empty feeling filled Seto's chest.

"I won't fear pain just because you hurt me so long. I won't let what you did keep me from Kisara," Seto whispered fiercely to the picture. 

He threw the picture of Gozaburo into the fire and let it burn. He watched as the picture turned black and fell to ashes. Then he threw water on the fire. The room became colder and darker all at the same instant with the death of the fire. Then Seto began blowing out candles. He got four of them and picked up the fifth one. He carried it to his room. He changed into black silk pajamas and slipped under the covers. Then he blew out the final candle. Now the inky blackness enveloped him. He lay his head down and closed his eyes. Seto shivered and somewhere within him, he wished that he could get warm. Outside, the blizzard stopped. 

Half Pain Lyrics Translation: 
    
    How far back should I have to go? Tell me.
    
    Everything is so painfully vivid.
    
    The truth is, we couldn't understand each other,
    
    So I left and didn't look back
    
    Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being
    
    I never carry out my promises
    
    So long ago, I threw away my brightness
    
    And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return.
    
    It lies beside this cold heart, frozen
    
    So completely mindless that it persists forever
    
    Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions,
    
    And searching for redemption, I...
    
    Fall into a light sleep, on a lonely night
    
    I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow
    
    The hiding away of your warm presence
    
    Makes me fear the overflowing darkness
    
    Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being
    
    I never carry out my promises
    
    So long ago, I threw away my brightness
    
    And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return

I don't own Yu-gi-oh 

Now you know why I chose this song. The lyrics are so beautiful and so sad. Thank you to www.animelyrics.com for the translation. The song is gorgeous it's called Half Pain, by Bana and it's the ending theme to Witch Hunter Robin. I tried to capture the emotion of the song but, I don't think I did a very good job. I think the song fits Seto though. It makes a great Seto angst songfic anyway. I've got it stuck in my head and I keep listening to it over and over. I most definitely suggest you somehow get this song. Anyway yeah a pretty uneventful chapter but, the next one will be good I hope. Thanks for reading. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


	3. Forever

**Chapter 3: Forever**

_~Yoru no machi wa shizuka de fukai umi no you _

_Tsuzuku michi ni tada atashi hotori dake _

_Tooi koe wo tayori ni aruite yuku no _

_Zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari~_

Kisara glanced around her, noting how empty the sidewalks were. The spring shower had caused many people to stay inside today. She spotted a duel disk in a store window, and immediately Seto's face swam through her mind. She sighed and adjusted her blue umbrella. She looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds did not show any sign of parting soon. The rain felt cool and soothing on her face; she was tempted to simply let herself get wet. She moved the umbrella back into place anyway. She was wearing her favorite blouse and skirt, and she did not want it to get wet. 

'You're crazy for doing this you know,' she told herself 

'Yes, but something tells me I have to do this. It's the only thing I can do.' She thought 

Kisara kept walking, following an instinct yet, not quite sure where it would lead. 

~Nee atashi wo mitsukete 

Soshite yonde kokoro de 

_Donna ni hanareta to shite mo kikoeru kara~ _

It had been three months since she had confronted Seto. Since then she had cried innumerable times. She had tried to go on. Some of her friends had even set her up with someone else. It did nothing. Every night she still dreamed that Seto was with her. She still thought of him constantly. She hoped that he would hear her pain and come to her. She hoped that somehow he would change his mind and tell her he didn't mean what he said that autumn night. 

_~Gin no akari ga tomoru sorezore no heya _

_Kitto dokoka ni wa iru to negainagara aruku~ _

As she walked on Kisara could see the silver glow of lights coming from the houses she passed. The rational part of her wanted to stop, to turn back and simply forget about doing this. Yet, Kisara refused. She had to do this. Her heart would never be at peace if she did not. She had searched forever to find him once. She could not just let him go again. 

'Let him be home,' she thought 

_~Nee anata wo mitsukete _

_Soshite nidoto wasurezu _

_Donna ni mune ga itakute mo soba ni iru no~ _

She was here. Kisara stood at the gates of Kaiba mansion. She pushed the bell and heard Mokuba's voice over the intercom. 

"Who is it?" Mokuba asked 

"It's me, Kisara," she said meekly 

"Hey Kisara! It's good to see you. Hold on. I'm opening the gate." Mokuba answered happily 

The white bars parted. Kisara took a deep breath and walk to the front door. As soon as she reached the door Mokuba had it open. He hugged her waist, and she hugged him back. 

"I missed you Kisara. Where have you been for the past three months?" Mokuba asked 

Kisara smiled down at the child. He was so sweet. 

"I was just busy," she answered quickly. 

If Mokuba found her answer vague he did not show it. He led her into the dining room and insisted that she have something to drink. Kisara agreed to tea. 

"You know Seto's been kinda weird lately," Mokuba said 

"How is Seto?" Kisara asked 

"Well he's alright I guess. He just seems sad," Mokuba replied 

"Mokuba, I....I came here to see Seto. Do you think you could tell me where he is?" Kisara said 

"Sure. He's in his office upstairs," Mokuba answered 

Before Kisara could do anything Mokuba had rushed up the stairs and was knocking on the door of his brother's office. Kisara waited anxiously to find out what Seto would do. Would he ignore her? Come down? Kick her out of the house? Light footsteps on the stairs answered her question. He was coming down. 

He walked into the living room slowly. He wore black slacks and a black long-sleeved shirt. He looked essentially the same as when she had last seen him. Except there was a slight difference, as Mokuba had said, he seemed sadder. Kisara rose and the two adults simply looked at each other for a moment. 

"Hello, Kisara," Seto said, breaking the silence 

"Seto," Kisara answered 

Seto moved to take the seat opposite of Kisara. Kisara sat too. Both of them wondered what to say next.

"It's been a while," Seto said 

"Yes, three months," Kisara agreed 

Kisara looked up. Seto's cerulean eyes were studying her intently. Kisara felt her heart rate increase as Seto watched her.

"Kisara.." Seto breathed 

"Seto! I miss you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Look. I came because I wanted to tell you something. I want you to know that I love you; I always will. Loving you is painful, but being apart hurts more. Seto please don't push me away," Kisara said 

Seto did not answer. 

_~Tsunaide te wo _

_Hanasanai kara ~_

Then he took her hand in his. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. At first Kisara was shocked. Then she wrapped her arms around him. She held tightly never wanting to let go. 

_~Atashi ga anata wo mitsukete _

_Soshite nidoto wasurezu donna nu mune ga itakute mo soba ni iru no _

_Zutto Zutto ~_

Seto pulled away. 

"Kisara, I should have told you that night. I love you," 

He leaned down and kissed Kisara. Her arms were still around him. Her warmth filled his being throughout and Seto finally felt warm. 

THE END 

Ningyo Hime Lyrics Translation; 

At night the town is quiet like the deep ocean 

All alone on an endless road, 

I walk, following a distant voice 

Always searching for the soft blue light 

Please find me 

And call me with your heart 

Because I'll hear you no matter how far apart we are 

A silver light shines in every room;

I walk on hoping you're somewhere out there 

I'll find you 

And I'll never again forget you 

No matter how much it hurts, I'll stay by your side 

Because I won't 

Let go of your hand 

I'll find you 

And I'll never again forget you 

No matter now must it hurts, I'll stay by your side. 

Always...Always 

I do not own Yu-gi-oh 

Again, this is a really pretty song. It's called Ningyo Hime and its sung by Tanaka Rie. It's the second ending theme to one of my favorite animes; Chobits. I heard it and I feel that it's something I would sing to Seto to reassure him or comfort him (gets embarrassed by her fangirliness). I hope you get to hear it yourself because the music really compliments the lyrics and the singer is very good. Thanks for reading. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


End file.
